Fire and Ice
by MagnusSpark
Summary: Originally 'To Be A Mercer', now a four part vignette focusing on how Jack and Bobby's relationship developed in the ice rink. Part 4 is finally up. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Four Brothers oneshot, so let me know what you think. Just a little bit of fluff to brighten up your day. ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers. I only have the DVD. 0=]

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**To Be A Mercer.**

'Let's go fairy boy! Show me what you got!'

Ignoring the jibes being directed at him by the brothers, Jack looked at the ice doubtfully. This was going to end badly, he could tell. Seasoned skaters, the Mercers has brought the newest arrival to the local outdoor ice rink after Evelyn had told them in no uncertain terms that they had to make more of an effort with the timid 10 year old. It wasn't as if they were mean to Jack, they just didn't know what to say to the quiet little kid who was brought to their house late one night, beaten and bruised. Jack wasn't much of a talker and kind of faded into the background in the hustle and bustle of their busy lives.

'Jack! Come on! Don't tell me you've never skated before...' Bobby yelled over to the skinny figure loitering at the side.

Jack bit his lip. Shame brought a slight flush to his cheeks and he shifted on the uncomfortable skates nervously. He was in for it now – Bobby was getting mad, which meant that he was either going to have to actually go out into the ice where he would fall flat on his face, or get a beating with the hockey stick Bobby wielded. He hadn't known Bobby long, but knew of his fierce temper, resolving to stay as for away from the eldest brother as possible.

Shivering from the cold and from fear, he watched as Bobby approached slowly, weaving around other skaters like he belonged on the ice. Jack couldn't comprehend how someone so...Bobby like could move so elegantly on the ice on nothing more than two bits of metal.

Eyes flickering from the looming figure to his own skates, Jack sighed in resignation. Embarrassment of falling, here he comes! Lifting up his right foot slowly, he carefully put it onto the ice, clinging onto the side of the rink for dear life. This wasn't so bad...just one more foot and he would be fully on the ice, having to face the new challenge of movement. Gritting his teeth, determined, he gradually slotted his left foot onto the ice, his heart beating wildly.

'Let's go Jackiepoo!' Angel called out, skating past him and giving him a hard push away from the edge.

Jack felt his heart beat loudly in his ears as he struggled to stay upright. His feet wobbled and slid away from each other like they had minds of their own as his arms flailed for balance. Eyes wide, he felt himself start to tip forward when he slammed into someone. Instinctively, Jack wrapped his arms around his unexpected saviour as his legs shook, giving away his fear.

Hearing a sigh ruffle his hair, Jack swore his heart nearly stopped. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up to the face of his rescuer, willing it to be a nice person who would no gladly beat a 10 year old senseless for skating him to him at full force.

'Care to explain, little fairy?' bobby growled.

Jack gulped. He had the worst luck.

Holding onto his wrists so he couldn't escape, Bobby leaned down and looked Jack straight in the eyes. The boy struggled weakly, suddenly uncomfortable with such close contact and mentally berating himself for instigating the contact. He had barely spoken to Bobby and his brothers, let alone letting them touch him. Jack was very particular in having his own space, only allowing Evelyn to get too close without screaming blue murder.

With a growing sense of dread, Jack began to shake and averted his gaze from Bobby, fearing the worst. Everything seemed to get much quieter as he focused on the hands grasping his skinny wrists, and hearing the slice of two pairs of skates coming to a halt on either side of him. Feeling suddenly extremely claustrophobic with the eyes of the Mercers on him, his breathing came out in rapid bursts.

'Jackie...Look at me...' Bobby said calmly, noting the change in the young boy. If he didn't calm down soon then Jack would start hyperventilating right there in the middle of the rink, something he would definitely not like to have to explain to his mother.

Cautiously, Jack raised his head and gazed fearfully up at Bobby, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

'Relax Jack, no ones gonna hurt you, ain't that right Bobby?' Jerry cut in, easing the tension with his calm smile.

'Of course not! Jack, listen to me – we ain't never gonna hurt you. You've got to trust us. I know you've been through some tough shit, but that's over now. You're safe here with us.' Confirmed Bobby earnestly, hoping to finally get through to the newest addition of their odd little family.

'Hey Mercer! You gonna stand there holding hands like a fairy or are you gonna play some hockey?!' hollered a fierce looking guy from the other end of the rink.

Catcalls and whistles followed, and Bobby dropped Jack's hands like hot coals, spinning round intent on beating the speaker to a bloody pulp. Jack wobbled, letting out a small unintentional whimper as he fought to retain his balance.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Bobby spun back, hearing the whimper and hauled Jack off the rink, beckoning Jerry and Angel with a nod of his head. Blades clacking on the ground, Bobby dumped Jack onto a nearby bench and stood before him with folded arms. Jack picked at a loose thread on one of his black fingerless gloves, trying to ignore the three brothers looking down at him. He wanted to bolt, run for the safety of Miss Evelyn and his room, and he would have done so if it wasn't for the clumpy ice skates adorning his feet.

Worst luck ever.

'_So..._'

'So what?' Jack retorted, paling as he realised what he had said. He kept his gaze to the ground, hoping that they wouldn't punish him for his insolence as he had been in the past.

'He speaks!' Angel said laughing, pouting when Jerry leaned over and whacked the back of his head.

Bobby kneeled down in front of Jack, ignoring the dampness seeping into his jeans.

'Look at me Jack,' he said quietly, taking Jack's chin and lifting it until their eyes met. 'That's better. Now fairy, can you even skate?'

Jack shook his head, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious question ever asked, especially after his performance earlier.

'What – never?' questioned Bobby, incredulous.

'Aw come one Bobby, just cause you love it doesn't mean that everyone else does. Leave the kid alone.' Angel yawned, trying to catch the eye of a group of girls sitting on the bench along from them.

'Why did you agree to come with us if you can't skate?'Jerry asked, sitting down next to the boy in the bench and ignoring the antics of his younger brother.

Jack shrugged, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip nervously he wondered if they actually expected an answer from him. When it became apparent that they did, he sighed and rubbed his eyes with his gloved hands.

'I guess...I just wanted to...I dunno...' he trailed off miserably, hiding his eyes with his hair. He didn't know what they wanted him to say, or how to put his feelings into words. When did this all get to be so difficult...?

'C'mon kid. We just wanna know the truth. It's okay...' Bobby said, looking to Jerry for help. He was never any good at this mushy crap. Hell, he himself struggled to confront his own problems, let alone getting a troubled kid to open up.

'It's just that, I guess I wanted to feel like I belonged here...' Jack started thoughtfully, regaining the full attention of all the brothers. 'For the first time I felt like I could be apart of something. When you asked me to come I wanted to prove myself and fit in, so I agreed...'

Bobby stood up and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, laughing slightly before speaking. 'Geez kid, if we knew this before then we coulda got it sorted out! You need to learn to speak up, Jack, or else we're never gonna know what you need. Okay?'

''Kay...but you never asked me if I could skate in the first place...' Jack sniffed, wiping his sleeve roughly under his cold nose.

'So Jackie boy, you wanna learn how to skate or not? Let's get out on the ice!' Bobby cried out enthusiastically.

Smiling the first true smile the brothers had seen from him, Jack nodded and followed them out into the ice once more.

'Hey Angel, lets not start pushing little kids around this time, okay?'

'Shut the fuck up Bobby! C'mere and I'll kick your ass!'

'Haha, I'd like to see you try! I betcha _Jackie _could kick _your_ ass!'

'Hah! Let's see Cracker Jack try!'

Evelyn was waiting for them as they traipsed into the house. She smiled at the sight of her boys, joking and laughing together, ruffling Jack's hair.

'Did you boys have a good time? Did you _behave_?' she asked, pretending to be stern.

'Of course Ma! Bobby replied, indignant. 'We taught those suckers not to mess with the Mercers, eh Jackie?'

Jack grinned shyly up at Evelyn, his nose bleeding slightly as Bobby laid a bruised hand on his shoulder. Evelyn sighed, taking stock of the boy's injuries, as one after the other they made their way to the first aid kit in the kitchen. She caught Bobby's arm as he made to follow, looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

'Things went well with Jackie?'

Bobby smiled. 'Yeah Ma. You shoulda seen him – he's a right little Mercer!'

Entering the kitchen together, they watched as Angel set Jack on the table and started cleaning up his face as Jerry prepared four ice packs.

Jack smiled as he saw the figures in the doorway, and sighed contentedly, finally feeling the safety he had been craving for so long with his true family. Accepting an ice pack from his brother, he shut his eyes slowly, glad to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this has gone from a one-shot to a three parter. Go figure.

Many heartfelt thanks to the guys at the Garrett Minds message board. You're all awesome. Let me know what you think of this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers - I wish. ^.^

Jack was mad. He stormed up the rickety bleachers that surrounded the old ice rink and sat down with a thump. Folding his arms, he glared down at the figures on the rink, resisting the urge to pout at the unfairness of the situation. What gave _him _the right to tell what he could and couldn't do! He was only his brother, but he treated Jack like he was his father...Well Jack didn't need a father, and he certainly didn't need a nosey older brother.

Jack sniffed loudly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. All this because of one fucking detention. It wasn't _his_ fault it had made him late home, forcing him to walk in the dark. Bobby went on about how worried Jack had made Evelyn, but he knew that it was Bobby who had been the most worried. Of course, Jack couldn't keep his mouth shut and an argument had erupted, dividing the house;

Jack was angry at Bobby for shouting at him. Bobby was angry at Jack for worrying him, and having a smart mouth. Evelyn sympathised with both parties, surprised at Bobby's borderline paternal reaction and Jack's sudden cheek towards his older brother. Angel wanted them to shut up as he was trying to sleep. Jerry wisely tried to keep out of it, aware of Bobby's temper and not wanting to antagonise his baby brother.

It had resulted with Evelyn having enough, and chucking them all out of the house for the day to 'resolve their issues'.

So here they were, with Bobby too mad to allow Jack to play hockey with them, yet insisting that they go to the rink. Jack fumed at the injustice of it all, gritting his teeth to contain his anger. He watched as the 'Michigan Mauler' quickly became involved in a fight with another group of skaters, which resulted in his brothers being challenged to a hockey game. Jack rolled his eyes. Every time they came here it was always the same. Even when he was ten and Bobby was supposed to be teaching him how to skate, it ended up in a grudge match.

Jack flopped back along the bleacher he was seated on, determined to make Bobby work for forgiveness. The less eye contact he made, the less likely his brother was to shout up at him to get his 'fairy ass' down there and play on their team. No, he refused to do it. Let them get their asses kicked, it would all be Bobby's fault. Jack would sit back and revel in their pain. Well, maybe just Bobby's...

Smiling, he lay watching the approaching clouds, pulling his legs up and tapping his feet to a beat in his head. He listened with detachment to the yells coming from the rink below. Jack nearly smirked as he heard Bobby hollering obscenities to both the opposing team and to his brothers. Trust Bobby to try to get everyone against him. Plugging his earphones in and closing his eyes, he felt calm as familiar chords filled his head. Music always helped him to relax. It was his life.

His eyes snapped open as the music stopped abruptly, his earphones ripped mercilessly out of his ears. Jack sat up quickly only to be slammed back down by what looked like and felt like a giant tree trunk. He squinted and blinked furiously, trying to adjust his blurry vision so he could see who had pushed him, and kick his ass.

'Well well well, lookit little Jackie Mercer, cornered with no brothers to help him,' a cold voice chuckled.

Jack felt his struggling body freeze as he recognised the voice. Not _him_ again. Kicking his legs, he heard a comforting 'ooft' as his foot connected with someone, using the distraction to spring upright.

'I told you not to mess with me, Mercer. I warned you...' Benji Farro smirked, stepping closer to Jack.

'What?' asked Jack, confused. 'What the fuck did _I_ do, man?'

He winced as the giant tree behind him shoved him sharply, jarring his knee on the edge of the bleacher. Jack looked around, sizing up the area with a glance. He didn't like his situation at all; he was cornered by three of Farro's heavies in the middle of a decrepit old stand, with restricted space to fight or flee. Not that he planned on running away.

'You know fine well what I mean! You were spotted with my girl, and _no one _goes after _my _girl...' Farro said menacingly.

Jack blinked. Was that all? Farro's 'girl' Amy was in some of his classes at school, of course he would be seen near her at some point. Personally he didn't see the problem, but judging by the other boy's red face, Jack had apparently made a great slur on his honour. Jesus it was only high school, what did Farro think he was in, the Mafia?

'Listen dude, I've barely spoken to Amy. She's in some of my classes, that's it,' Jack said peaceably, not willing to turn something so trivial into a fight.

'Liar!' Benji cried, shaking a finger in Jack's face. 'I know what you're trying to do and it won't work, you stupid punk.'

Grinding his teeth together, Jack rolled his eyes and tried to get past Farro. He had better things to do than argue with some ape-like moron with obvious self esteem issues. Farro blocked his way with arms crossed and a snide sneer on his face as his cronies guffawed stupidly.

'Let's get one thing straight, _Benji_,' Jack started in a low voice. 'I have, and never will, absolutely no interest in 'your girl'. Just cause she can't keep her eyes off _me_ doesn't mean that I want _her_...'

This was probably not the best thing Jack could have said, but he had had it with this guy giving him shit. Threats and jibes had been thrown his way for some time now, and the youngest Mercer had a feeling that it was all about to come to some sort of showdown right there and then. Nevertheless, Jack felt a growing sense of unease of what was about to happen. Sure, he could fight and fight well too, but with four against one, the odds were definitely not in his favour.

Looking back, he couldn't be sure how the fight had started and who threw the first punch, but start it did and with a fierce vengeance as the boys pent up anger truly emerged. Fists were flying everywhere, and it was when Jack had Benji pinned down that he felt himself being bodily lifted off the ground and held onto tightly.

He continued to struggle tooth and claw against his captor, blinded by rage and his subconscious fear of being held. A huge fist came out of nowhere and clubbed him in the side of the head, and dazed, his struggles weakened. Everything was getting slowly dimmer as he made out three figures in front of him, blocking out the light. Then suddenly punches rained down on him and Jack cried out involuntary in pain. New pain mixed with old wounds as past beatings flashed before his eyes. Groaning, he felt himself start to go limp as he succumbed to the pain. He wanted it to stop. He wanted his bed, his Mom, his brothers, Bobby...

Bobby looked up to the stand just in time to see Farro deliver a brutal punch to the defenceless Jack's unprotected stomach. With a mighty roar of pure fury, the eldest Mercer launched himself across the ice, flinging other skaters aside, only slowing down when his skates clacked against the concrete as he began to wrench them off his feet.

How _dare _anyone touch his little brother! Struggling with the laces of his skates, Bobby heard Angel and Jerry behind him, panting with effort.

'I'm gonna _kill_ that little fucker...' he growled dangerously.

'Be careful man,' Jerry panted, fumbling with his skates. 'They're just kids...'

'Kids can be more dangerous than adults. Besides, kids or not, _no one_ fucks with out Cracker Jack,' Angel replied grimly.

Jerry nodded, sighing as they ran to catch up with Bobby who had stormed up ahead.

'Hey! Hey you, you little fucker! Get your hands offa my brother!' Bobby shouted, reaching the group of boys flanked by the equally angry Jerry and Angel.

'Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do gramps?'Farro retorted, turning and facing the eldest Mercer brother, undaunted.

'You better watch your mouth, you little shit...' Bobby warned, hands clenching into fists by his sides.

'Or _what_?' was the smug reply, as the boy folded his arms sizing Bobby up.

'Benji, dude, I wouldn't do that...that's Bobby Mercer...' cut in his friend hesitantly.

'Oh I'm _so_ scared! Do you- ARGHHH!'

'Yeah, you should be – I'm Bobby fuckin' Mercer!' Bobby spat in the fallen boy's face.

Bobby turned, ignoring the cries of pain behind him as he watched Angel and Jerry deal with Farro's henchmen. He made his way over to Jack, who sat slumped on the ground where the tree boy had deposited him. Hauling Jack to his feet, he winced at his baby brother's load groan of pain.

'You all right there Cracker Jack?' Jerry asked, concerned, as he rushed to help Bobby support their injured brother.

'Yeah......no. Ow.' Jack replied, biting his already bruised lip as sharp pains shot through him.

'C'mon Jack, lets leave these ladies to it,' Bobby said, as Angel picked up Jack's discarded CD player and kicked Farro's hand out of the way.

'Hold on...'requested Jack, limping over to the crumpled mess that was Benji. Kneeling down slowly, he swiftly punched the snivelling boy in the nose, smiling grimly when he heard a crack. Standing, he kicked the oversized ape that had restrained him before, satisfied with the cry of pain from below before following his brothers down the steps.

Bobby glanced at his brother as he shuffled along in a deliberate pace, licking his lips nervously as they nipped with the old air. He grimaced at Jack's gait, empathising with his obvious pain.

'Listen, Jackie...I'm s-'

'Leave it, man,' Jack cut in quietly, keeping his head down. It wasn't until they finally made it back to the safety of Bobby's beaten up old car that he raised his head.

'Than-'

'No. It's okay Jackie...' this time it was Bobby who cut in, ruffling Jack's hair affectionately as his brother tried to duck away.

'Hey! Watch it gramps! Jack laughed lightly.

'Have you two girls finished? I have to go meet someone...' Angel butted in.

Ignoring the chortles from Jerry and Angel behind him, Bobby scowled and whacked Jack on the back of the head with a low 'fairy boy'.

Jack rolled his eyes as they drove off to Bobby's dulcet tones signing _'Livin' the vida loca'_ over Angel's protests. Bobby could never be civil for more than five minutes at a time. He just didn't have the brain capacity.


	3. Chapter 3

I know, this has taken me ages to write! I found it more difficult to write from Bobby's perspective than Jack's, and it sounds weird but I found it more draining to write as well.

Anyway, here we go, the final instalment! I'm a little unsure of the ending, so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer; I do not own Four Brothers. Only the DVD.

As soon as his skates hit the ice Bobby felt the rush of freedom that always fell over him whenever he came to the rink. When he was on the ice he felt a though he could do anything he wanted to as his legs took over and he circled smoothly along the ice. The eldest Mercer just wanted to forget everything that had happened over the last few weeks; the deaths, the funerals, the cold blooded revenge. It was all becoming too much, this hectic life with no stability. Bobby Mercer never thought he'd see the day when he longed for the simple life.

He had found himself coming here more and more lately, escaping the ruin that was the family home. There was so many memories there, now scarred with bullet holes. Bobby could only bring himself to look upon the mess when he'd had a stiff drink, the weeks turning into a drunken stupor. He couldn't help but think of how life was so much better when they were all younger with the ever present comforting presence of Evelyn watching over them and keeping them on the – vaguely - straight and narrow. It was clear that he couldn't function without her; look at the mess he had gotten his brothers into on his personal vendetta for revenge.

Bobby couldn't stand the idea that he had let Jackie, the baby of the family, get in the middle of the chaos. They should have sent him back to New York as soon as the trouble started...but they didn't. And it was Jack who paid the price for Bobby's mistake. Shaking his head slowly, Bobby felt the prickling of tears in the back of his eyes. He had promised Evelyn years ago that he would always look out for Jackie and take good care of him, just when he had been brought to them, beaten and bruised. He _swore_ he wouldn't allow their baby Jack to get hurt anymore. What a stand up fucking job he'd done of that...

It just didn't seem fair. Sure Bobby had gone through enough bullshit to know that things were rarely ever _fair, _but Jack, Jack was young enough to really make a go of things. He had gone through so much and was starting to make a name for himself in a _good _way when it was all taken away from him. They were adults, they were supposed to be over the worst, not faced with more shit...

Skating slowly around the perimeter of the ice rink, Bobby's thoughts turned over and over in his head. He felt as though he was being watched, no_ judged _constantly. It unnerved him and enraged him, this silent enemy, forcing him to question everything. Spinning sharply, Bobby let out a guttural yell and slammed his fist into the nearest object; a metal goal post. Hissing in pain as his fist connected hard with the freezing post, he retracted it into his jacket instinctively.

Growling under his breath, he stormed off the ice and plonked himself down on a nearby bench with a thump. He couldn't believe that his beloved rink had let him down; he was thinking too much and that was the last thing he wanted to do. There were just too many memories here, of teaching Jack to skate and playing hockey at endless annual Thanksgiving games with his brothers.

Bobby ran a hand through his hair, and bent to take off his bulky skates, slipping on his worn boots with practised ease. Slinging the skates over one shoulder he began the long walk home, beginning to regret turning down Jerry's offer of a lift. One minute he'd needed space so badly he happily walked down to the rink, the next all he wanted to do was to be home as soon as possible. A cold breeze sprung up and he shivered despite himself. Jesus he felt like an old man – if his brothers knew he'd never hear the end of it.

Bobby paused before crossing the deserted road as a strange yelping reached his ears. Glancing around uneasily as it stopped, he adjusted the skates in his hand. Fucking kids. He was half way down the street when the wailing returned – a child crying? No, it didn't even sound human...

'I'm a mug,' Bobby growled as he retraced his steps back along the street. 'A total fucking mug.' If Jackie could see him now...

He strained his ears as the wailing stopped once more, trying to work out where the pitiful sound had come from. Coming to a halt at the end of a dark alley, Bobby gripped his skates tighter, ready to use the blades as a weapon if it came to it, when a slight movement caught his eye. Peering into the darkness, a small figure banged into something with a clang and whined pitifully.

'Hello? Are you alright?' Bobby called out, silently berating himself for the stupid question. Of course they weren't alright – why else would they be crying in a back alley full of crap? He frowned as the whining continued. What the hell _was_ that?

Determined to find out what was going on, Bobby entered the alley and approached the figure slowly. Reaching out, he removed the moth eaten blanket that covered it, revealing the source of the noise.

It was a dog; a young stray barely out of puppyhood, skin and bones with matted fur and some nasty cuts along its side and down its legs. Stilling whining quietly, it raised its head slightly as if to gauge if Bobby was friend or foe. Bobby suppressed a shudder. Who could do such things to an innocent dog? The same people who treated young kids like shit, he thought grimly as he took off his jacket and gently wrapped it round the dog.

'Shush now pup,' Bobby said softly, trying his best to calm the terrified animal. 'You're okay now...you're gonna be fine, good dog...'

It was an odd sight that confronted his brothers when he finally made it back to the house. Angel and Jerry exchanged worried glances at the sight of Bobby 'The Michigan Mauler' Mercer cooing to a stray dog.

'Uh...Bobby...?' Jerry started carefully.

'What's up Jer?' replied Bobby, laying the dog on the couch and busying himself with the well used first aid kit he'd found in the kitchen.

'What the hell is with the dog, man?' said Angel bluntly.

Jerry rolled his eyes. Subtly had never been his little brother's strong point; as much as he went on about his finesse, Angel had all the tact of a piece of gum. However, it did help sometimes when they needed to get the point of something, like now. What the hell was Bobby thinking bringing some mangy mutt into the house, as if they didn't have enough on their plates?

'I found him and he needed help.' The eldest Mercer said shortly as he began the arduous task of cleaning out the dog's multiple wounds.

'C'mon Bobby, who are you kidding bringing in strays when we have more than enough shit to deal with here,' Jerry said as Bobby reached for the bandages. 'You can't just shut yourself off because Jack's-'

'This ain't got shit to do with Jack!' Bobby yelled out fiercely, throwing the bandages down and turning his face away from his brothers.

Jerry opened his mouth to retort, but shut it again slowly. Shaking his head to Angel, they retreated to the kitchen and left Bobby alone with the dog.

'Hey now, little scrap,' said Bobby soothingly as he finished patching up the last of the wounds. 'It's okay now. Hold still and I'll get you some water...stay there...'

Climbing to his feet with a grunt, he stretched upwards and sauntered towards the kitchen. It was strange, he felt a lot better now that he had helped the stray, kinda cleansed. He hadn't felt this way since his first session with Jackie out on the ice when they had begun to truly bond. Bobby smirked. Maybe he was more like Evelyn than he thought.

Bobby paused at the doorway at the sound of hushed voices inside the kitchen.

'I don't give a fuck!' Angel cried out suddenly.

'Shh! Cool it, man,' responded Jerry calmly. 'All I'm saying is that Bobby's been through a lot lately. Cut him a little slack.'

'And what would you call what _we've_ been through, Jer?' Angel said angrily. 'We've been through exactly the same shit, yet it's _us_ who are pussy footing around _him_. I'm sick of it!'

Jerry sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'Look, I know. _I know_, alright? What with splitting my time between here and at home with Camille and the kids, I'm burning out...'

'He's just being selfish. He'll be the first to rag on my being with Sofi and shit, but she's been a fucking _saint _these last few weeks – so has Camille. I really don't think he gets it at all...he doesn't have someone to talk to about it so he's closing himself off.' Angel said confidently.

'You've put some thought into that, haven't you?' laughed Jerry, standing up. 'Look, I get that, but I don't see why he couldn't have just come to us to talk about it...it's not as if we're strangers or anything. But you know what, fuck it. I'm going home to my family to _sleep_ – can you handle it here tonight?'

'Sure man, I'll see you later,' Angel said, stretching as he stood. They embraced briefly before Jerry slipped out through the back door. Yawning loudly, Angel turned off the kitchen light and made his way upstairs to bed.

Stepping out from the shadows, Bobby glanced around the moonlit kitchen sadly. Fuck he'd been a prick lately, and he hadn't stopped to think of how it would have affected his brothers. He just...he just couldn't put how he felt into coherent thoughts, let alone words. He was shit at this kind of thing, just look at how long it took him to get over Evelyn, and he couldn't even do that until he had shot, burnt and threatened half of Detroit.

Fingering the rosary around his neck he filled a bowl full of water and made his way back to the couch. 'Sorry for the wait scrap, here's your water – Scrap?!'

Bobby cast around the empty couch wildly, flinging pillows across the room in his panic. Where could the injured dog have gotten to? It was not as if it could walk properly on that bad leg if his. Fuck, what if someone came in and stole him and –

A soft bark interrupted his panicked musings, followed by a soft whine. Heading to the hall, Bobby gave a deep sigh of relief as he saw the dog sitting patiently at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him expectantly.

'Jesus, Scrap, you nearly gave me a heart attack! C'mon, let's go back through and you can get something to drink...let's go...' Bobby said as he picked him up and made to carry the little stray back to the living room.

'Grr...ruff!' Scrap snapped at Bobby, wriggling in his grasp and trying to make for the stairs.

'What...you want to go upstairs?' The eldest Mercer stared up the dark staircase nervously. 'To be honest, I haven't really been up there since...well, I don't think I can face it get.'

Scrap stopped struggling suddenly and turned his big brown eyes into Bobby's, cocking his head to the side comically.

'Little fairy dog. Jeez you're just like Jackie. He used to use the puppy eyes on me all the time when he was younger when he wanted me to sit with him or help him with something, he didn't need to say anything he would just turn and fix me with his big eyes...' Bobby babbled as he slowly climbed the stairs, trying in vain to distract himself from what he was doing.

He put the dog down and it stood sniffing the air and wagging its tail happily. Bobby stood awkwardly as Scrap snuffled along the landing, taking in the new scents and sights.

'Ugh I don't know anymore Scrap,' said Bobby, sitting down on the top step of the stairs with his head resting against the banister. 'Maybe I'm just a shit brother... I was so caught up in myself I haven't given the time of day to anyone else – and I'm the last person who should be acting so selfish. It's all my fault dammit...Scrap?'

He turned around, trying to pick up the shape on the dog in the gloom. That dog is like a fucking ninja, Bobby thought to himself as he slowly clambered to his feet. But where did he go? It was like –

Bobby felt his heart beat wildly in realisation as he spotted the open door. Fuck. Why had the stupid dog have to go there of all places? How did it even get the door open? It was supposed to be injured too!

Gritting his teeth he made his way towards the door slowly. Pausing on the threshold of the dark room, Bobby fingered his rosary before pushing the door fully open. There was Scrap, curled up contentedly on the bed...on Jack's bed. It had been so long since he dare set foot in here, Bobby mused, and it was the first place the stray dog had headed.

Sitting down on the bed next to the stray, Bobby scratched Scrap's head absentmindedly. Jack and the young dog shared amazing similarities when he thought about it; both were young when they came here, young scared and broken. Meeting Scrap was like meeting Jack all over again...it was all too much.

Standing swiftly he made for the door. He could barely look at the bed and be in this room, it had been so long. Bobby froze as a small groan came from the bed followed by a rough cough.

'Bobby...?'

The eldest Mercer rested his head against the doorframe and shut his eyes as hot tears formed. 'It's okay Jack, I'm here now. Go back to sleep.'

'...thought you'd left me..?' came the mumbled response.

'Would I leave you? I even brought you some company, your very own fairy dog,' Bobby said, as the stray growled at him softly.

'Love you Bobby,' Jack declared sleepily as he fell back into his peaceful slumber, his hand resting on Scrap's side protectively.

'I love you too, ya big fairy...' Bobby said quietly, closing the door with a click. 'Night Jackiepoo.'


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Laura for helping me with this chapter. And to Claire for her knowledge of bromances... I'm glad I'm finally finished this – I know it's only a few chapters but I felt pressured to get it done. Enjoy!

Disclaimer; Don't own Four Brothers. Not yet.

* * *

Jack chewed his lip worriedly. It had been well over a year since he had last donned his skates, and he felt a chill creep up his spine at the thought of testing out his newly healed knee on the ice. Standing up slowly, he clumped around in a full circle, trying to get used to the weight on his feet and sighed. He wouldn't have had to face this if it weren't for Bobby.

Although, he probably wouldn't be walking if it weren't for Bobby, he mused thoughtfully. His big brother had taken a complete turnaround from being distant and isolated to suddenly being pushy and controlling; feeding him, changing the bandages, supervising his medication and generally bullying him well.

'Yo Jack! Get a move on!' Bobby yelled as he twirled – in a manly way, of course – across the ice.

Jack rolled his eyes. Getting back onto the ice was just another stage of Bobby's grand plan to get him back to normal. What it really was, was an excuse for him to get out of the house and away from _'the psycho woman'_. With a wedding to plan, Sofi's behaviour was getting more and more erratic, causing the brothers to run for cover whenever samples were lost and venues overbooked. But Angel was happy, so Jack was happy. He was glad that another one of his brothers had found happiness – now all he needed was to find a nice girl for Bobby...

'Hey _JACKIE_!'

Make that a nice _deaf_ girl, Jack thought rubbing his ears as Bobby hollered over to him once more. Gingerly he stumbled forwards, holding the barrier so tightly his knuckles turned white. C'mon it was only ice – frozen water. He'd been skating for years, so why was this so difficult? Jack flinched involuntarily as a hand grabbed his arm.

'You alright?' Bobby asked in a low voice, concern etched in his rough features.

'Yeah yeah. It's just...been a while.' Jack muttered quietly, watching under his eyelashes as a young girl whizzed past with ease. He grit his teeth, suddenly determined. If she could do it then he damn well could too! All he had to do was remember...

Standing up straighter, he glanced down to the small animal huddled by his feet. 'You stay here Scraps, okay? Good boy...'

'Pfft lookit you, fairy boy talking to his fairy dog,' Bobby teased with a smirk. 'What kind of name is Scrap anyway? Sounds like some kinda Scooby Doo reject...'

'That's Scrappy Doo,' Jack replied automatically, mentally berating himself for his cartoon trivia slip up. Never again was he babysitting his nieces. 'And _you _named him, genius. He won't answer to anything else.'

'Huh. Oh yeah.'

Jack rolled his eyes. Bobby Mercer; man of a thousand words.

'C'mon then Jackiepoo, let's go. You can't put this off forever y'know.' Declared Bobby, skating a few paces and spinning round to face Jack.

'I'm not...' Jack protesting half heartedly. 'Okay, let's do this...'

Sucking in a deep breath through his teeth, Jack stepped out on his good leg. He smiled; it felt good to feel the ice beneath his foot once more. For a while it seemed like it would never happen again... But as he set his other leg onto the ice he felt it buckle beneath him, and he grasped the barrier for dear life as his leg skidded out from underneath him.

'Damnit!'

'It's alright Jack, you'll get there. It just takes time, that's all,' said Bobby with uncharacteristic patience.

'Yeah? Well I'm sick of fucking waiting!' Jack yelled, pushing Bobby away and wobbling for balance.

'Woah fairyboy! What's all this, you got your period or something?' Bobby snapped back automatically, taking a deep breath before continuing. 'Do you wanna tell me what's crawled up your ass and died or am I gonna have to force it outta you?!'

Jack winced and Bobby groaned. He should have known better than to pull out the tough love – his baby brother had been acting really funny lately. Even if no one else noticed the slight twitches at sudden movements and little jerks at loud noises, Bobby had been on it from the start. And it was about time he did something about it.

'C'mere you,' he grunted, hauling Jack off the ice. 'Sit.'

Keeping his eyes down, Jack did as he was told. He should have known better than to snap at Bobby, but he couldn't help it. He just felt so _angry _all the time, and frustrated and jumpy. At least before he could get some work or even play his guitar, but now he couldn't do shit.

'What's up, Jack?' Bobby asked seriously. 'I've seen how you've been lately, all twitchy. Don't think you could hide it from me, cause you can't and never could.'

Shifting on the bench nervously, Jack reached out a hand to scratch Scrap behind the ears. He hated how Bobby thought he knew him so well, he hated being trapped and babied at home and he _hated _not being able to play his guitar, the one thing that kept him sane. In all honestly, he was shit scared of losing his place in the band. His band. The Spares was his life and he had worked so hard to get them to the point they were at now...Anyway, that was all in the past. Now all he's good for is getting in everyone's way, the invalid of the family.

'Jackie are you even listening to me?'

Jack ran his hands through his hair and stuck a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. 'Leave it alone, man.'

'The hell I will!' snarled Bobby, swiping the freshly lit cigarette onto the ground. 'You ain't gonna be smoking no more of them cancer sticks while I'm around, ya hear me? You've been given a second chance, Jack, and that doesn't happen everyday.'

'Yeah, and how long are you staying this time?' Jack challenged, glaring up at his brother fiercely. 'How long before you get so sick of wiping my ass that you take off for another year? Don't you _dare_ preach to me when you sure as hell aren't perfect.'

Breathing deeply, Jack bent down stiffly and started yanking off his skates. Cursing quietly as he fumbled with the straps, he paused as a calloused hand cut in and stopped him in his tracks.

'Listen to me...fuck _listen_ to me Jack, cause I ain't going to say this twice,' started Bobby, lowering his voice to what he thought was a perfectly gentle tone. 'I know I've let you down in the past, and I get how you feel. No let me finish! For years I've made promises I couldn't - _wouldn't_ - keep, but I swear it's all gonna work out fine. Maybe not back the way things were, but would you really want that?'

Fingering Evelyn's rosary round his neck, Jack bobbed his head slightly. 'I miss Ma,' he said hoarsely, hooking a finger around the beads.

'Me too, bud. We just gotta remember what she taught us, ya know? And trust that she's watching over s in death,' Bobby said, rubbing Jack's back as he took a seat next to him.

Jack smirked. 'Dude you did not just say that...'

'Hey! Shut it fairy boy!' laughed Bobby, whacking him in the head.

'Whatever, man...'


End file.
